


Forever Yours

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desi Harry Potter, Harry in Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Post War, Thirsty Blaise Zabini, Watching, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Blaise sees Harry getting dressed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: August Auction Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: So...I saw a picture on Tumblr and then was handed the perfect prompt for it.

(^^)  
**Forever Yours**  
(^^)

Harry had a thing.

Call it a habit.

Sometimes Blaise would call it  _ torture _ , but that was mostly because he often noticed what Harry was wearing at the time when it was least convenient to do anything about it. He would then have to wait several hours, knowing exactly want was under Harry’s oversized jumpers and too long jeans, before he could ravish his lover properly.

Blaise didn’t know where Harry had gotten the idea to start wearing lingerie. Despite how much it made Blaise want to touch and taste and yes,  _ fuck _ the little wix, Blaise was certain that Harry wasn’t doing it for  _ him _ . He knew better than to ask for details, too. Navigating the minefield left behind by those who had used Harry was tricky on the best days and with less sensitive topics.

Harry’s desire to wear pretty things that were traditionally prescribed to women was particularly sensitive. It was delicate. It was  _ precious _ . The fact that Blaise knew about it at all was a sign of how much his soulmate trusted Blaise, and he would  _ never _ betray that trust.

So Blaise didn’t know where Harry had gotten the idea.

By the gods, he wished that he did know, though, because he wanted to erect a fucking monument in their honor.

Especially in moments like this when he managed to sneak up on Harry—a near impossibility that was another lasting legacy from the people who had tried to subdue his lover, to break him and destroy him—and got to see Harry in the middle of getting dressed for some outing or another.

Harry had already pulled on his favorite jumper. The thick green wool would be perfect for icy temperatures that awaited them at the ice sculpture festival that they were planning to attend with Harry’s godparents and the whole hoard of Weasleys. Like most of Harry’s jumpers, this one came down to the middle of Harry’s thighs as well as past the tips of his fingers. Like lovers teasing each other, the hem of the sweater brushed along the top of the black silk stockings Harry already had on.

Blaise had a glimpse of Harry’s perfectly pert backside, including the glitter of a princess plug that must have been taken from the special jewelry box that was sitting innocently on Harry’s vanity, as Harry bent over to step into a pair of lacy panties that were Harry’s preferred shade of purple. The regal color looked positively  _ edible _ against the rich tan of Harry’s skin. As he pulled the underwear into place, Blaise let out a low groan.

Harry flashed a small, knowing smile over his shoulder at Blaise.

“Minx,” Blaise accused lightly. Harry’s green eyes sparked with his humor as he rolled his hips as if testing the fit of the panties. Though judging by the low moan that escaped the former Gryffindor, it shifted the plug just enough to tease him as much as the sight of Harry dressed in nothing but an oversized sweater and lingerie was teasing Blaise.

“ _ Your _ minx,” Harry corrected breathlessly. Blaise was mesmerized by the continued rolling of Harry’s hips. His jumper was rucked up in the back from where he had slipped on the panties and the motion made it seem like he trying to shake it back down without touching it.

Gods, Blaise wanted just bite the curve of Harry’s ass that poked out of the high cut of those royal purple panties, to just take the flesh between his teeth and mark his fucking territory. No one would ever see it except for the two of them, but they would both  _ know _ it was there. They would know that Harry had the outline of Blaise’s teeth darkening the dark sienna of his derriere.

Blaise wanted to bite him so badly that he could practically taste it like a vintage wine on his tongue.

And Harry would let him do it, too. 

He knew it like he knew the sun would rise.

“ _ Mine _ ,” Blaise confirmed with a growl that started deep in his chest before filling the air. He continued, because he knew how much the words reassured the little boy inside of his lover that would forever be trapped in a dark cupboard under the stairs in a Muggle house. “ _ Mine forever and for always _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Beauty of the Abstract; Inevitable; Shadow HP Bribery; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Magical MC (x2); Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave; Rian-Russo Inversion (x2); Ethnic & Present (x2); Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 02  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [936](Forever Yours); 365 [110](Flesh); Herbology Club [1-4](Lovers); Auction [10-2](Jumper); Ferragosto [04](A Morally Ambiguous Character)(Y)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Su Bingo [5D](Bundle); Hunt [Su Items](Jewelry Box); Chim [Kinzie](“Human” by Rag’n’Bone Man; Royal Purple; Hurt/Comfort); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[n/a](n/a); TWT (NB Harry)[Task 4](Green); Fire [Hard](Nontraditional Family); Garden [HPverse](Gryffindor N/PR)  
> Representation(s): Established Harry/Blaise; Desi & NB Harry  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Abandoned Ship; Second Verse (Found Family; Nontraditional; Mother Hen; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; Lock & Key; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Bandstand; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Wind Beneath); Demo 1 (Bad Beans; Under the Bridge); Demo 2 (Sitting Hummingbird)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Spare); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Olivine); HoSE (Schooner); TY (Ntaiv); CM (Briar; Unilateral; Yogin)  
> Word Count: 720


End file.
